Catching Lightning
by PhoenixedDragon
Summary: They both know they cannot catch lightning, so they wait for it to strike them. LaMi (LaxusXMira) and NaLu.


Hello, everyone!  
So, this is just a short one-shot that has been on my mind for a while. It's dedicated to one of my readers who wanted to see Laxus and Mira kiss in "The Fire that Binds Us." Given that that sort of action between them is far (if anything) from happening, I thought I'd make up her wishes with this. What can I say? I love my LaMi. I know it's crack... sue me. It's obviously a NaLu fic, too. I just can't help myself when it comes to those two! Hope you like it, _ANIme. __K-POP. Fan. 4EVer. ever!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The song "Lightning," by Alex Goot, belongs to him and everyone else who has rights on his music.

* * *

Summary: They both know they cannot catch lightning, so they wait for it to strike them...

* * *

"Catching Lightning"

One-Shot

* * *

_Just stare me down with those electric eyes_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_I can't escape that gaze tonight…_

I'm hypnotized by the way she moves

_Baby girl please help me soon…_

* * *

He can see her from across the guildhall staring at him. She does it covertly, of course, hiding behind those friendly smiles she gives to all of their nakama. Yet, he can see it; he can feel her seductive gaze on him, her teasing movements. Those eyes have always mesmerized him. When they were teenagers, the fiery sparks in her blue orbs sent shivers down his spine, electric shivers that never failed to wake him up alive. Her eyes glistened, sending out high voltage shocks of playful fearsomeness always aiming to dominate their surroundings. She was relentless, determined. But when her younger sister died, that dangerous arrogance she used to possess, that spunk that made her stand out from all the rest in his eyes, disappeared. It vanished with Lisanna's inert body the night Elfman lost control of his magic. Neither of them was ever the same, and, after the incident, her gaze began to shimmer with sadness and regret. It became unsure and hesitant.

Yes, her eyes have always mesmerized him, but, now, they bewitch him completely, they absorb the whole of him entirely. He first noticed it the day he saw her again at Tenrou Island. Her electric blue eyes now glimmered with confidence and reassurance, with love and determination. He recognized pride in those bright orbs of hers once again. The moment he had seen an older looking Lisanna Strauss standing beside her, he had understood the reason why. She was no longer the same as when they were kids, though, but neither was she the scared and broken woman he had left behind. There was now a spark that jittered her alive, a trustful and adventurous feeling of completeness and acceptance. It was as if she knew her sister would never leave her again; and she was probably right. Her keen perceptiveness always caught what everyone else missed. After all, she always understood his grandfather's words the best, and every single secret message behind them. And with this newfound sense of overpowering protectiveness and self-assurance in her came a new set of voltaic shivers that went down his body with an intensity that never quite left him after that day again.

Yes, Laxus watches her give him a bright and knowing smile. Yet, he stays put in his place, because no one knows better than he does that, no matter how hard you try, you cannot catch lighting. You can only wait for it to strike you.

He hears the unmistakable voice of the fire dragon-slayer to his left, and he switches his attention to him and his blond partner momentarily. He scoffs, perfectly aware that the rambunctious Natsu Dragneel knows the same as he does. Lucy is complaining about losing half of the reward for the latest mission, insisting that she needed the jewels to pay her rent; and the pink-haired mage is just looking deeply into her blazing light brown orbs, wishing, waiting… Yes, Natsu Dragneel also knows he cannot catch lightning. So he waits, patiently, for it to strike him.

* * *

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it_

_It was 3 in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_Catching myself thinking of it_

_It was 3 in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_No, I can't catch lightning_

* * *

Laxus groans, sitting up in bed, annoyed. Another sleepless night, another night tossing and turning on his mattress, another night her electric eyes strike him awake. He cannot stop thinking about her, and he cannot figure out how to get her out of his mind so he may find some rest. She is always vibrantly shaking the confines of his mind, stirring his every thought. She appears and disappears, just like his electric magic does, but unlike his magic, she does not respond to his unquestionable command. She illuminates his life at intervals, quick zapping moments that always return him to the darkness of the friendly unknown. She is a constant, but an incalculable one. She is there despite himself; she storms into his every move, his every thought. And he knows, just as well as he knows he will not be getting any more sleep that night, that you cannot fight a thunderstorm, you can only take cover once it hits you.

He leaves his house. It is raining, but he still decides to walk around the silent and deserted Magnolia streets, the occasional image of her face involuntarily lighting up a smile on his. The streets are dark and quiet, empty and lifeless. He wanders off of the canal, and stops abruptly mere minutes later. A few feet away, stands Natsu Dragneel staring intently at a second-floor window. The window opens a moment later, just as the room lights itself alive in an instant, faintly illuminating the dark street. The stellar mage yells angry words at her partner, who is standing uncharacteristically subdued outside, throwing what he can only assume to be her now burned comforter and sheets down at him and closing the window immediately after. The light goes off in the blink of an eye, and the street is once again silent and dark. She disappears as fast as she appears, leaving no evidence of her ever being there aside from the now wet and shivering fire mage below.

Yet, the dragon-slayer remains fixed in his spot, bunching the pieces of cloth he most likely charred after an accidental splurge of fire magic in his arms. There is longing in his slanted, dark eyes, and Laxus watches him sigh defeated before he begins to drag his feet away from the blond's apartment. The pink-haired man stops after a few steps, turning back his way and giving him a silent side smirk. Yes, Natsu Dragneel knows, just as well as he does, that they cannot catch lighting. So they both wait for it to strike them.

* * *

_She'll make you believe anything she wants_

_Make you think that you're the one_

_She will keep you there…_

_Just stare me down with those electric eyes_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_I can't escape that gaze tonight_

* * *

The sun is up once again, and its rays hit his tired face, instantly spreading pleasant warmth throughout it. Just as he enters the guild, she is there again, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him towards the bar. She makes him sit before her as she starts cleaning a pair of glasses; and he stares at her cautiously, watching her eyes as they begin to spark to life when they fix on his.

"So, Laxus, when are you taking me out on a date?" she asks with the brightest smile he has ever seen on her. Her words strike his unsuspecting mind, and he chokes on his drink. He steadies himself on the barstool, and she leans forward, her blue eyes sending out waiting sparks of anticipation that instantly jolt him up in his seat.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Laxus… It's already forward of me to ask in the first place." He would believe her words if she were not looking at him in the way she is doing right now – her electric eyes sending bolts of amusement and naughtiness straight down into his, dominating him. He stares at her, stupefied by the unquestionable attraction he feels for that mischievous and enlivened gaze. He mumbles his reply, and the smile she gives him when she agrees shocks unknown parts of him alive.

He is taking her out tonight, because he knows he cannot catch lighting. No, he cannot catch lighting; he needs to wait for it to strike him.

And, now, it has.

* * *

_And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_Anticipating_

_Chasing after things that you do_

_But I can't catch lightning_

* * *

He waits for her at the corner of an empty street, since she is sneaking out of her house to avoid giving explanations to her younger brother. She reaches him and he suddenly feels his heart spark to life, beating franticly, when he sees her. She is wearing a short and tight strapless dress cutting off at her upper thigh. It is made of a white, scintillating material that sparkles when she moves. It is very different from what he is used to seeing her in, and she explains it was a gift from her latest _Sorcerer Weekly_ photo shoot. It suits her, and he knows he is underdressed now.

The place paralyzes when he finally takes her inside, shocking back to business after a friendly smile and giggle leave her mouth. He smiles to himself, she has always had that same effect on him. They have dinner, and he watches her mischievous white waves bounce when she speaks, responding to her every move; and he catches himself wishing he could run his fingers through her locks of hair when a stubborn strand falls out of place and over her left eye. She takes his hand as they leave, and he immediately senses those electric shivers as they walk side by side down the dim-lit cobblestone street. They reach the same corner again, and her melodious laugh thunders in his ears before she says goodnight. And he grins widely, because he knows that while he cannot catch lightning, it has finally struck him.

Yet, he also knows, from experience, that once lightning has struck him, he can control it. So he holds onto her fingers when she tries to set them free, and imprisons her in his arms with the speed that characterizes his own magic. She stirs, but he does not let go. Her eyes soon find his, and he knows, in an instant, she has surrendered. Her playful gaze is now getting lost in his, looking at him with anticipation and desire, with expectation and want. He crashes his lips onto hers, sensing that restless spark surging through his body, and she molds willingly to his touch. His tongue licks hers, jolting it awake and making it succumb to a feverish and smoldering daze. Her fingers press firmly onto his upper arms, and her fingertips shock his skin with vitalized intensity with their faintest touch. His arms tighten around her, and he feels her every curve against his body bustling with desire. His hand delves into her white tresses with urge, and she follows his unwavering lead. She responds, synchronically, to his every caress, to his every pant, to his every moan.

He takes her back to his apartment, where the voltage of his feelings intensifies until her skin, her touch, and her kiss finally electrocute him, and he lies spent on his bed. She cuddles beside him, exhausted, and he wraps his dominating arms around her possessively. She giggles before she caresses his cheek and smiles at him adoringly, resting her head on his still heaving chest as she succumbs to sleep. He kisses her sweaty forehead, and a proud smirk flashes onto his face. Yes, he knows he cannot catch lightning, but he also knows that it has struck him and he has managed to control it. No, he cannot catch lightning, but now that he has made it his, he is never releasing it from the prison he has made for it inside his own beating fuse box.

* * *

_Waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_Anticipating_

_Chasing after things that you do_

_But I can't catch lightning_

* * *

Down the bar's counter, the still noticeably angry stellar mage huffs exasperated at the dragon-slayer pleading for forgiveness. Her brown eyes shoot fiery glints with perfect aim, making the pink-haired man pout and sit silently beside her. Yet, when he pulls a secret bag from behind the counter containing a new set of silk-thread sheets and a puffy pink comforter, her orbs begin to spark with reciprocal understanding and devoted affection; and her alit gaze pulls him towards her into a conflagrating and electrifying embrace, forcing a fanged smile out of him as he follows her out of the guild hand in hand seconds later. Yes, Natsu Dragneel knows he cannot catch lightning, yet he chases it, waiting for the time it will strike him.

* * *

_No, I can't catch lightning_

_No, I can't catch lightning_

_Oh, I can't catch lightning_

_I can't catch lightning_

* * *

But he reconsiders, because he knows, from experience, that while he cannot catch lighting, lightning can catch fire. So, he stops running and brings her closer to him with a swift movement of his entangled hand, taking one deep breath before he seizes her blazing lips with his scorching ones without any previous notice. And he feels electric discharges going down his whole being when he makes contact with her rosy lips, her fingers sparking shocks of unreserved feeling as they move over his now electrified skin before they tangle in his hair. His burning hands embrace her hungrily, possessively, as his fire conquers lightning. He quickly becomes addicted to her taste and feel, and he knows he will never satiate his hunger for her. Her tongue is confident despite his unexpected, rash, and fierce invasion of her mouth, and it plies his own with zealous want and ardent passion. Their scalding kiss enkindles his whole body, enveloping both of them, for the first time, with his resiliently protective and unwaveringly aggressive flames. And he soon feels her burning with him, for him, inside their electrified fire cocoon.

Yes, Natsu Dragneel knows he cannot catch lightning. Yet, he also knows that he can make it his once it catches fire. No, he cannot catch lightning, but now that his fire has devoured it, consumed it, tasted it, he is never setting it free again from the blazing confines of his ever-alit and ravenous soul.

* * *

**_So, how was it? Don't forget to let me know what you all thought._****_  
_**


End file.
